Prove it
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: Kaldur wanders around and eventually finds Artemis in a bed of ferns, in which later he has to prove something to her. Sucky summary I know, let me know what you think! Kaldurmis all the way! Review please! :D Oh and theres kissing! XD


I wandered around the undergrowth that surrounded the mountain, the musky wood calming in its own way. Birds chirped and tweeted merrily in the trees; speaking in a foreign language only they knew.

My lungs happily took in the fresh air, clean unlike city air that was polluted and hard to inhale, how could Robin do it?

The warm breeze swirled around me as my thoughts ran freely in the open wilderness. The relaxation I felt was relieving in so many ways, putting into consideration the rather chaotic series of missions the team and I had gone and worked through over the past few months.

My worries slowly drifted away as I found an open area, covered in thin, wispy ferns swaying in the breeze.

I walked forward, the ferns brushing my upper calves, their touch feather-like and brisk, it made me chuckle.

I noticed a blurred figure lying in the ferns, only part of the body somewhat visible.

Curiosity flowed throughout me and I carefully and quietly, not wanting to startle the unknown person.

As I inched myself closer and closer, I quickly realized it was Artemis. I craned my neck down and saw that her eyes were shut and her chest rose and fell every few seconds, concluding she was asleep.

A book lay flattened out, the binding bend awkwardly on her stomach. Her blonde hair cascaded around her, the band that kept her hair in her tight but neat ponytail all day lay a few inches away from her.

A small smile formed on my face, as she looked so calm, so sullen, so much like a child, much unlike the Artemis I had grown to know. She almost looked like a child, but not in a bad way, like the way most of us were supposed to look like when we were asleep.

I sat down and crossed my legs carefully, not wanting to stir her intentionally. He looked up at the sky, the clouds swirling fast overhead. The sky was a beautiful blue, the blue that was the color of Artemis's eyes sometimes.

I had taken notice that Artemis's eyes changed colors to the emotion she was feeling that moment. When she was happy, her eyes could dance a beautiful ice blue, the color that icicles would be at dawn. When she was angry or mad, her eyes would darken to harsh gray, almost black. And when she had a mix of these emotions, her eyes would turn a daring silver, as silver as the moon.

My thoughts stopped. How did looking at the sky, turn my thoughts into characteristics of Artemis? When did I notice all of these things about her? I rose an eyebrow and removed my gaze forcefully from the sky, knocking my arm into hers.

Her eyes shot open and darted around, she spotted me and pounced on me, her eyes still sleepily from her nap, but her moves still as sharp as ever. She caught me unfocused and I yelped in surprise as I was pinned down by her arms and legs hard, her grip tight on my wrists, a scowl on her face.

Her eyes widened as she saw me, and she loosened her grip.

"Kaldur?" She said my name like it was a question. I nodded and smiled sheepishly. "What are you doing here?" She asked, softened her voice, her eyes glowing slightly more blue then gray.

"I was just passing by."

"You were right next to me, how is that 'passing by'?" She narrowed her almond eyes slightly.

"I noticed you and wanted to see if you were uhh ok.." I struggled for words, something that I usually never did. She took notice of this and a small smile appeared on her face.

"What do I not look ok right now?" I flushed at that.

"No you are perfectly fine the way you are right now…" Artemis giggled, which made my eyes widen in surprise at the pleasant sound. She could giggle? Never had I heard her before ever giggle, or did I ever expect her to.

"You so funny." She chuckled and brushed a piece of hair out of her face with her hand. Her eyes flashed sliver with amusement.

"I don't see the comedy in this moment." I said. Artemis laughed again, the sweet sound filling my ears.

"Aww Kal, don't be so serious all the time, lighten up a bit." She shoved me playfully, my skin tingling from where she touched me.

"Isn't it light enough?" I joked. She smiled.

"Not in my world." Her words had a different meaning I could tell. What she said was really deep, her words somehow full of emotion that had not been expressed.

"Artemis…" She shook her head.

"Just don't." I didn't want to pry.

She layed back, flattening the ferns with the weight of her body and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds skirt back and forth quickly. She turned her head to look at me.

"Well are you going to come over here or am I going to have to drag you or something?" Artemis chuckled. I flushed lightly and scooted significantly closer to her, considering I was so far away.

She rolled her eyes and sat up and then pushed me down onto my back. "Do I really need to give you step by step instructions Kaldur?" She asked leaning over me.

I answered with a simple response. "No." She smiled and laughed.

"Cute." I heard her mutter to herself as she stretched out next to me, pulling off her brown leather jacket and setting the book aside. I blushed.

"What did you say?" She folded her arms over her head comfortably.

"Oh nothing." Artemis smirked and looked at me. My eyes widened and she just laughed. "I don't think you know how funny you are sometimes Kal." She smiled.

I chuckled. "Now was that a compliment?"

"You tell me, you're the one asking." She smirked again.

"You are confusing sometimes Artemis."

"I know." She simply responded and continued to look at the clouds.

I looked up and marveled at all the different shapes. I also failed to notice her shifting closer to me. I finally noticed when our arms brushed and the hairs on my arms stood up.

I looked at her and she had shut her eyes.

I smiled. It was nice just to lay here next to Artemis, where she was so carefree, so calm, so unlike herself usually. Her hair blew around her slightly, the ferns moving as well, her face had a content, calm expression, her muscles relaxed and for once she did not look like she was about to kill someone.

"Your beautiful.." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Time froze and I looked at her. At first I didn't think she heard it, but that's when her eyes snapped open and she looks at me in surprise.

"You really think that?" She asked, almost as if she didn't believe me.

I nodded once. She just shook her head.

"Don't." I rose an eyebrow.

"Artemis, what-"

"Don't lie to me!" She growled.

"Who said I was lying?"

"Your not funny."

" I wasn't trying to be."

"Don't pity me."

"I'm not pitying you Artemis, I really think you are beautiful." She scoffed.

"Prove it." She crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

I thought about what she said, and how in earth I would be able to prove it. I leaned over, our faces a inch or two apart. She just looked at me.

"I will." I kissed her softly, cupping her face with my hand. I'm guessing this is what she wanted me to do all along because she quickly began to move her lips on mine, softly.

I moved my other hand on her side and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She smiled against my lips and pulled back.

"Well?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Well what?"

"Did I prove it?" I asked smiling. She shrugged and smiled micheviously.

"I'm going to need a tad bit more convincing." I laughed and leaned down so our noses were touching.

"Gladly." And I captured her lips with mine again, our harmless kissing gradually becoming deeper and more erotic. When I pulled back and looked at her, her face was flushed and she was panting.

I smiled.

"You definitely proved it." She panted, looking at me.

"Wonderful." She pecked me once on the lips again.

"Thanks Kal." She pushed me off and sat up. I ran my fingers through my short blond hair.

"Of course Artemis." I nodded. She looked at me and smiled.

"Mhmmm." She got up and grabbed her things and began to walk away. I just watched her, wondering if things would be different now.

She looked back the smile still there, the smile I realized that I only gave her. When she gave me that smile, I knew things would be different, maybe she would be mine? Maybe not. I was not completely sure, but I was definitely willing to wait for her, because she was not only Wally's spitfire, but she was mine too.

AN: Cheesy ending~ xD Thanks for reading and review please please!

~LOSDA


End file.
